1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of printing using an ink jet printer, and, more particularly, to a method of compensating for skewed printing using an ink jet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printers typically include a printhead which is carried by a carriage assembly which is moved in transverse directions across the print medium, relative to the advance direction of the print medium within the printer. For a mono-color printhead used to jet a single color ink, e.g., black ink, onto the print medium, the printhead is scanned across the print medium in one transverse direction, advanced a distance corresponding to the height of the printhead, and scanned in a return direction back across the print medium in an opposite direction. Ink is jetted from the ink emitting orifices in the printhead as the printhead scans in the transverse directions across the print medium. An image area is defined via software which overlies the print medium. The image area includes a plurality of rows of pixel locations and a plurality of columns of pixel locations. As each ink emitting orifice is scanned across an associated pixel location on the image area, a determination is made as to whether ink is to be jetted from the associated ink emitting orifice onto the print medium at the selected pixel location. By sequentially scanning the printhead across the print medium and advancing the print medium during scans a distance corresponding to the height of the printhead, ink may be selectively jetted onto the print medium at any pixel location within the image area.
One known type of error associated with ink jet printing is referred to as a "rotational error" caused by a skewed positioning of the ink emitting orifices relative to the advance direction of the print medium. Such a rotational error may result from rotational inaccuracies of the ink emitting orifices within the nozzle plate on the printhead, rotational errors of the nozzle plate relative to the remainder of the printhead, rotational errors of the printhead relative to the carriage assembly, and rotational errors of the carriage relative to the scanning axis.
A noticeable defect which may be associated with rotational errors is the formation of a horizontal line between scans of the printhead. That is, the rotational error reduces the projected height of the array of ink emitting orifices and the advance distance between scans is calculated based on a vertically aligned printhead. Another type of defect associated with rotational errors is a noticeable offset in the transverse direction between vertically adjacent scans of the printhead across the print medium. For example, to print a vertical line, the printhead is scanned in a first transverse direction and the ink jetting heaters are fired at selected points in time corresponding to a column of pixel locations on the image area. The paper is then advanced a distance corresponding to the height of the printhead and the printhead is scanned in an opposite direction and the ink jetting heaters are fired at selected points in time corresponding to the same column of pixel locations on the image area. Since each column of ink dot placement locations on the print medium is in fact rotationally skewed relative to the advance direction, an offset or error in the transverse direction occurs between the bottom-most ink dot placement location of the first scan and the top-most ink dot placement location of the second scan. This offset or error in the transverse direction may be objectionably perceptible to the user, depending upon the severity thereof.
One known method of compensating for rotational errors is to advance or delay the firing times of the ink jetting heaters associated with each ink emitting orifice such that the rotationally skewed column of ink dot placement locations is rotated back to a substantially vertical orientation relative to the advance direction. However, advancing or delaying the firing time associated with each ink emitting orifice such that the entire rotationally skewed array of ink dot placement locations is rotated in one direction or the other requires a substantial amount of computational processing. Such a method therefore requires additional computing time and also may increase the cost of the machine because of the associated electrical processing hardware.
What is needed in the art is a method of compensating for skewed printing in an ink jet printer caused by rotational errors which does not require unnecessary processing time or circuitry, compensates for the rotational error to an acceptable level, and allows the amount of compensation to be varied.